Summary
Remember the Titans Summary Yoast was the head coach and with 15 winning seasons under his belt was a shoe-in for the Hall of Fame. When Herman Boone is named the new head coach, Yoast decides, after an offer from Boone, to stay on as an assistant to appease the white parents on his team. The players meet once in the gym and then depart for training camp where Boone and Yoast do their best to turn a group of individuals into a team. They are assigned seats and roommates based on position instead of race and are eventually assigned to get to know all their teammates of a different race. Boone assigns three-a-day practices in an effort to force the team to get to know one another. Gerry Bertier (a team captain and all-American linebacker) approaches Julius Campbell (a very talented black linebacker) to fulfill his assignment. Julius and Gerry both walk away from the interaction having heard more than they wanted to hear. The group of individuals seems to become a team, led by Gerry and Julius, once each learns the other has taken their advice to heart. However, Ray Budds (an offensive lineman) becomes increasingly disturbed and angered by the race-mixing as the movie goes on. As the Titans prepare to leave training camp as a united team they sing "Na Na Hey Hey" by the band Steam (1969). The Titans return to protests about bussing and desegregation and before the first game we learn that as soon as Boone loses Yoast will get the football team back. Boone, and Yoast, will not be intimidated. The Titans win their first game, although not without drama. Following a move by Boone, Yoast makes a move on defense that makes Boone question Yoast's ability to treat players equally. After the game we are presented with two situations that remind us how deeply the racial divide still runs in the town. Societal pressure lends to the team slowly beginning to fall back into a group of individuals. Blue Stanton, along with Gerry and Julius, calls a meeting to reunite the team in the aftermath of the effects of public opinion. A new Titan tradition is born in order to remind the team how far they had come before each game. The Titans continue their winning streak with renewed vigor. Preceding the Groveton game, Boone and his family the victims of an attack based on his race. Yoast gets some insight into Boone's life as his daughter, Sheryl, was in attendance. Boone reacts aggressively to the media, and Yoast reacts similarly to Boone putting his daughter in danger. Ray decides to take his chance to express his displeasure with his teammates during the Groveton game. After Ray exacts his revenge Gerry has him cut from the team. Yoast learns that the Hall of Fame committee has fixed the next Titans game. He proceeds to sacrifice his dreams of making it to the Hall of Fame so the Titans get a fair shake. Following this Titans win, Boone is surprised to find himself enthusiastically welcomed home by his white neighbors. Gerry decides to go home, but on the way is in an accident that ends his season and completely changes his life. The Titans go to the state championship without Gerry. Following a losing first half, Boone delivers a concession speech. Julius chimes in that since Boone demanded perfect and they haven’t lost a game, they weren’t planning on starting now. Boone, Yoast, and their team make significant realizations and humble themselves on the path to winning the title. The movie concludes at Gerry’s funeral 10 years with the Titans singing Na Na Hey Hey by Steam (1969) to bid him farewell.